


Wanton Stupidity

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always did do stupid things when she was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: bsg_pornbattle, #2, prompts - Bill/Kara: 'don't think', 'I'm not your daughter', 'just this night'.

She always did do stupid things when she was drunk.

Didn't regret it at the time, using all of her cockpit-and-gym-trained strength to hold Adama senior's wrists down against his rack as she frakked the hell out of him. He didn't fight her, too drunk himself to care what he was doing but not too drunk to frak her.

"I'm not your daughter," she'd hissed, ambrosia and rotgut, temper and regret.

It was never her father she'd wanted to replace, and Bill Adama is too damn detached to be a substitute.

"Don't you think I frakking know that?" he'd growled, and flipped her like he'd have been able to do it at a moment's notice and just let her have her way before, thrusting into her hard enough to snap her head right back.

Sexy as hell, and she'd thrown herself into just enjoying what it was, deliberately not comparing him to Zak or thinking about Lee or anything but what he was doing to her and what she was doing right back. Not thinking about what things would be like in the morning.

She remembers, after. He doesn't. Too wasted.

_Thank the gods._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just This Night (The Ambrosia And Anger Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39224) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
